The goal of the proposed research is to investigate the basic lipid metabolism of lens with specific emphasis on aging and cataractogenesis. This will be accomplished by incubating labelled compounds in organ culture of rabbit lens and analyzing the individual lipids by thin layer chromatography and gas chromatography.